He Took All The Stupid With Him
by AmericazAss
Summary: Bucky and Sam, now together, are slowly recovering from Steve's death when Bucky is taken again by Hydra and experimented on alongside with Natasha Romanoff. Sam is able to rescue them but they all suffer terfrible trauma from the attack. Nat and Bucky lose their memories and Sam helps them recover them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Steve. I haven't talked to you for a while. I guess I was a bit angry that you left me again. But I'm okay, I suppose. Sam's helped. He always listens. He, uh, is a good kisser. Urgh, this is stupid Sam. Talking to a grave is so stupid! It's not like he can hear me!"

Bucky lent into Sam's shoulder and started to quietly sob.

" Why'd he have to go again? Why'd he have to leave me? Why couldn't he-Why couldn't he think of anyone but himself! He's not the only person-"

"Bucky." Sam whispered. "Bucky, he gave you a choice. He said you could come and you didn't want to. Come on. Let's go home.

Bucky stared at Steve's grave and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He bit his lip and eventually turned away.

"Fine. I just, I just don't understand. Why couldn't he have stayed?"

"Buck, we've been through this. It was his choice."

"I know! I really miss him though. He was such an idiot, but he was my idiot, and, and-"

His words were lost as Sam crashed his lips against Bucky's in a desperate yet comforting gesture. Bucky slowly raised his hand to touch Sam's check softly, wiping away his silent tears. Sam slipped his hand in Bucky's and they slowly walked back, Bucky leaning his head on Sam's shoulder.

They got home and Bucky broke down. Spilling held in tears of grief, anger and pain. He took off his metal arm and fell into bed. After a while Bucky slowly drifted off to sleep and Sam wiped a tear off his face. Sam then slipped under his covers and let out a sigh of relief as his subconscious mind took over.

The next day Bucky was almost back to his usual self. He put his cold metal hand on Sam's neck making him spill over his breakfast. He started binge watching Friends again, letting out little giggles that Sam had never heard before. (Obviously Sam filmed them and posted them on Instagram.) Nat the cat cuddled up to Bucky while he scratched behind her ears. But, even though Bucky tried to hide it, Sam kept seeing him looking at his photo of Steve and holding back tears. The weeks past and Bucky slowly healed.

Sam heard a thump and didn't think it was anything until he heard his cry's.

"SAM! NOT AGAIN! NO! SAM!"

Sam jumped out of bed and saw Bucky being dragged across the room by two soldiers wearing the Hydra logo. Bucky started screaming again and the next noise he heard was a gunshot from a tranquilliser gun. Then Sam started to yell. He ran across the room to get to Bucky but the soldiers raised their guns at him. He looked down at Bucky, a red splotch of blood on his leg that was slowly spreading, his head lolling on his chest. Sam took a deep breath and began to run towards them in a desperate attempt to save him. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and then his arm. He looked down and saw two gun wounds.

"Bucky..."

He managed to utter. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

Bucky. That's the first thing that comes into my mind. I sit up and a machine next to me starts beeping. Oh no. everything starts coming back to me. It all...can't be true. No. NO. Bucky can't be with them. I can't lose him again. The door opens and Fury and a nurse walk into my room.

"Is it?-"

"Yes."

"Is he?-"

"Yes."

"No. No. Not again. NO!"

I sink into the bed and try to push my feelings back under. I blink back tears and look at Fury.

"Nat?"

"She's...gone too."

"I need to get them. I'm not going to just sit there while my boyfriend and best friend get brainwashed and possibly killed! I have to-"

"Okay. You can. Just, take it easy for a while. Don't do anything stupid. You've got a bullet wound in your chest and your arm. Take a rest for, maybe a month or two."

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I'm going to get them back. I strap my backpack on and walk to the plane and start to head for the HYDRA Siberian Facility. I lean my head against the wall and settle in for a long ride.

**Bucky**

"Ready to comply"

No, no. Not those words. I look over and see Natasha. Standing straight up and staring intensely into something that isn't there. I try and get up but I'm strapped down. This is all too familiar like I've lived it, again and again, a hundred times. For…seventy years. I feel the panic rising in me and try to calm down. Okay. I need to do something. I can't let Nat go through what I had to. She's had too much pain in her life. I don't want to be responsible for any more of it.

"Sputnik," I say. Natasha falls to the ground, unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief that is quickly stifled when I realise that I'm still here, where I endured so much pain and sorrow and-

"Well, well, well...look who's come back."

I hear those words and immediately a mouthpiece is put between my teeth. No, no, NO! Not again! And then the pain starts...

And

I

Cant

Think

**Natasha**

My eyes flutter open and I'm lying on a cold, stiff bed. I try to sit up and slip. I look down and...and...my arm. It's gone. My eyes float to the other side of the room and I see Bucky. Oh shit.


End file.
